Yotsu Naito Anniversary
by Yuki Shirou - YN
Summary: Yotsu Naito udah setahun tinggal di kota Awayuki... Para karakter Pretear dan HM mau ngerayain nih! Asyik! VIVA FFN!


VIVA FFN! Yaaay!

Oke, dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun , anisha membuat sebuah fic yang biasa dari yang luar biasanya! (??) Selamat membaca~!

--

Himeno membuka pintu kamarnya dengan semangat, mendekati para Leafe Knights yang lagi sibuk ngebuat peralatan ulang tahun. "Ini pitanya, teman-teman!"

"Yo, makasih Himeno!" jawab Gou semangat. "Kita perlu banget, nih!"

"Makasih Himeno-chan!" jawab Hajime yang lagi sibuk ngelipet-lipet kertas buat bikin origami.

"Tunggu dulu!" teriak Mannen heboh.

"Apaan?" tanya Himeno dan para Leafe Knight yang lain.

"Kita perlu opening dong! Yuk, kita putar lagu opening Pretear!" Mannen ngambil radio dan menyalakan kaset OST Pretear. Semua karakter langsung semangat lalu mendengarkan lagu pakai volume maksimal di hape mereka masing-masing.

"_**Hateshi nai mirai**_

_**Hidogaru kono sora**_

_**Atarashii jibun ni umarekawaru**_

_**Sekaijuu shiawase no yuki wo**_

_**Furesete miseru yo...**_

_**.**_

_**Unmei wa tsukamu mono kono te**_

_**Jiyuu ni nobase ga ii**_

_**Kimerareta ashita wa nai**_

_**.**_

_**Damaate itemo wakaru ano hi**_

_**De ima guuzen janai**_

_**Tooi hitomi ni**_

_**Eien kanjita**_

_**.**_

_**Kurete yuku yuuhi ga kirei**_

_**Tsumetai kaze ga hikareba**_

_**Anata no koe sotto kikoeteru...**_

_**.**_

_**Kokoro no naka hitori janai koto**_

_**Itai hodo kono mune wo hatsukusuru**_

_**Hajimarune shinjiru koto kara**_

_**Kono kimochi ikiru akashi**_

_**.**_

_**Hateshi nai mirai**_

_**Hidogaru kono sora**_

_**Atarashii jibun ni umarekawaru**_

_**Sekaijuu shiawase no yuki wo**_

_**Furesete miseru yo...**_

_**Sono te tsunai—"**_

"WOOOOOOOIIIII!!!!"

Tiba-tiba ada teriakan kenceng dari pintu kamar Himeno. Emily dateng sambil masang muka cemberut. "Ini kan **fic crossover** kenapa masukinnya cuma **Pretear** doang! Liciiiik! Huwaaaa! Boooos!!! Tokoh-tokoh dari **Pretear** bawel nihhh!!!" teriaknya sambil nangis dan minta pelukan dari Claire disampingnya.

"Ya ampun, Emily, jangan nangis dong..." Claire langsung nenangin Emily. "Iya juga sih, pas ngeliat ficnya, cuma bertuliskan dari Pretear..."

"Huuuu! Authornya jelek, mana lupa masukin Harvest Moon ke fic ini nih!" Emily langsung ngambek dan nginjek-nginjek lantai.

"Enggak kok," tandas Himeno sambil tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Emily. "Coba deh liat ficnya. Ini fic crossover sama Harvest Moon kok. Coba cek sekali lagi deh."

Setelah pengecekan, ternyata memang bener. Ini memang fic crossover.

"Fiuh, untung aja..." Kei langsung pasang action sok lebay. "Jadi kita ini ngerayain ultah setahun Yotsu Naito disini yah?"

"Yup!" jawab Emily. "Gini, kan sudah setahun Yotsu Naito lahir, makanya kita pada ngumpul disini buat nyiapin pesta kejutan buat Yotsu Naitos! Sekalian juga ulang tahun FFN!"ucapnya bangga.

"Oooh..." jawab Himeno.

"Oh ya, memangnya anggota Yotsu Naitos siapa aja?" tanya Claire.

"Pertama, Riku Hamashima! Dia pemimpin Yotsu Naito elemen Kage alias Bayangan!" jelas Himeno. "Pembawaannya galak, misterius, dan selalu membentak kalau saja ada sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal!"

"Lalu kedua, Nadeshiko Karasuma!" jelas Sasame. "Elemennya Maboroshi alias Illusion! Bisa dibilang bayangannya Riku, karena sifatnya kebalikan dari Nadeshiko! Dia baik, ramah sama cewek, tapi dia Yamato Nadeshiko! Sayang sekali..."

"Ketiga, Anisha Asakura," jelas Go. "Elemennya Waktu, melankolis, tegar, manis dan selalu semangat! Kira-kira begitulah tentang dia..."

"Terakhir, Yuki Shiro!" jelas Mannen. "Elemennya Yuki alias Salju, sifatnya hiperaktif, keras kepala, dan selalu cerewet! Sama kayak kak Emily yang disana!"

Emily langsung ngambek.

"Mereka cuma beranggotakan empat orang." tambah Kei. "Beda dengan Leafe Knights yang ada 7, yah..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, mereka ada dimana?" tanya Claire celingukan.

"Kan ini pesta kejutan, makanya kita bikinnya sembunyi-sembunyi dari mereka!" ucap Himeno semangat. "Hayate dan cowok-cowok kota Mineral tugasnya ngebuat hiasan pesta yah!"

"Eh, tapi Gray-kun dan Jackkun kemana? Yang lain?" tanya Emily.

"Oh ya, mereka kan pada masih di kota Mineral... Himeno-chan, bagi ongkos dong! Dari ke kota Mineral ke kota Awayuki kan butuh biaya gede banget... Kira-kira 1***************************************** Gold deh!"

"Buset!" Himeno langsung ngegabruk ke lantai saking shock sama ongkosnya yang super mahal. Tapi dia sih langsung tenang-tenang aja, toh dia anak milyuner, jadi dia punya banyak uang kan? "Nih, duit sekoper penuh! Bawa sana karakter-karakter HM yang lain!"

"Makasih, Himeno-chan!" Claire langsung ngibrit ditemenin Emily, tak lupa mencium punggung tangan Himeno layaknya seorang ibu dan anak. Emily juga sempet-sempetnya ngecipika-cipiki sama para Leafe Knights yang ditaksirnya. Udah keketawaan gajhe sebentar karena dicipika-cipiki ama Leafe Knights yang ganteng-ganteng (dasar geer), mereka berdua langsung balik ke kota Mineral.

--- A couple of hours later ---

"Yoo!" teriak Emily sambil mengangkat lengan kirinya. "Kita kembaliii!!!"

Semua karakter Pretear ngambek.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita siapin nih?" tanya Ann muncul dibelakang Emily. "Kita siap ngebantuin!"

Semua karakter Pretear ngambek lagi.

"Ke... Kenapa nih? Kok..." tanya Elli lembut. "Kenapa pada diem gini?"

Semua karakter Pretear langsung teriak, "PERSIAPANNYA UDAH SELESAI, DODOOOOLLLL!!!!"

Semua karakter Pretear ngambek, semua karakter HM pada nutup kuping masing-masing.

"Sori deh, kita telat..." sahut Kai sambil ngedeketin Himeno. "Jack susah dibanguninnya nih... Doctor juga, maunya pergi setelah ngerjain pekerjaannya..."

"Enak aja!!!" omel Jack dan Doctor bersamaan. "Salah sendiri kamu susah banget dicarinya! Pergi ke mana aja sih selama musim Fall sama Winter??"

"Eups, iya juga yah..." Kai langsung ketawa tersipu-sipu. "Kalau soal masakan, aku bantu deh..."

"Enggak," potong Go. "Udah ada gue,"

Kai ama Go langsung pasang glare sesama koki, tapi Go sih lebih banyak apinya, soalnya dia Leafe Knight Api.

"Lah? Kalau bertiga kan lebih cepat!" Ann langsung menarik Kai dan Go ke dapur. "Yuk, masak bertiga!"

Semua karakter HM sama Pretear cuma saling pandang aja. "Lalu sekarang apa?" tanya Emily.

"Err... Punya lapangan gede nggak?" tanya Rick sama Popuri sama-sama.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Himeno sebagai pemilik rumah.

Rick sama Popuri langsung nunjuk ke arah lantai.

"Petok petok petoook!"

Himeno sebagai tuan rumah langsung kaget dan angot. Buat apa bawa-bawa ayam di tempat ulang tahun?!

Kai, Ann, sama Go balik lagi ke kamar Himeno.

"Untuk menu utama, kita bikin ayam goreng aja!" saran Go.

"Iya tuh! Dijadiin dibakar juga enak!" tambah Kai semangat.

"Eh, kita pakai ayam yang dibawa Rick aja!" Ann langsung nunjuk ke arah ayam yang berseliweran di lantai.

"Eh, tunggu! Ayam itu bukan buat—" Rick langsung disumpal mulutnya pake serbet sama Kai.

"Yuk, kita masak aja!" Kai langsung ngebawa 3 ekor ayam tadi, diikutin Ann sama Go ke dapur.

Untungnya Emily nyadar kalau Rick pasti bakalan ngamuk dan ngehancurin pesta ulangtahun Yotsu Naitos. Jadi, dia ngambil tali tambang yang entah darimana dan mengikat Rick. "Sori ya Rickkun, aku gak bermaksud..."

BRAK!

Udah ditaruh di lemari dan dikunci rapat, Emily langsung balik ke kelompok.

"Ya ampun!" Himeno langsung sadar. "Kita belum ada seksi kesehatannya! Kartu undangan juga belum dibikin! Gimana nih!"

"Kalau soal seksi kesehatan, serahin aja sama kami," Doctor menepuk dadanya bangga. "Aku dan Elli jadi dokter di kota Mineral."

"Namanya aja Doctor, pasti kerjanya dokter," ledek Emily sweatdropped. "Iya kan, bos???" tanyanya manja sambil memeluk Claire.

"I, iya..." jawab Claire pasrah dipeluk-peluk terus sama Emily. "Kalau kartu undangan, kita aja yang bikin! Mau kan, Gray-san?"

"Eh? Ma, mau sih..." Gray sadar kalau dia dipanggil sama Claire.

"A... Aku bantu, boleh, kan?" tawar Mary malu-malu.

".... Nggak!" bantah Claire, ngebikin Mary nangis seliter lalu balik ke kota Mineral.

"Kayak nonton One Litre of Tears yah..." Claire dan Emily langsung sweatdropped. "Ya udah deh. Cuekin ajah, yuk!"

"A... Aku mau bantu!" Cliff muncul juga.

"Boleh kok!"

"Oh ya, Himeno-san, bikin kartu undangannya berapa?" tanya Cliff sopan.

"Bikin... Err... 4 Yotsu Naito, ditambah Ryou dan ibunya... Mawata-chan, Takako-san... Bikin 8 lembar aja deh. Tolong yah!"

"Sip!" jawab Cliff sambil balik lagi ke Claire dkk. "Katanya bikin 8 kartu undangan!"

"Oke, oke!!" jawab Claire semangat.

--

Meanwhile, Yotsu Naitos...

Riku, sang pemimpin Yotsu Naito berambut hijau tua panjang dan bermata abu-abu, berjalan dengan angkuh, mengomel di taman bermain tempat para Yotsu Naitos nongkrong. (Remaja kok nongkrong ke tempat bermain anak-anak sih??) "Kok tujuh pasukan bodoh itu pada enggak ada yah...."

"Jangan dikhawatirkan, Riku-san," Nadeshiko, Yotsu Naitoyang selalu bertutur kata lembut, menjawab pertanyaan Riku. "Paling-paling mereka cuma kesandung terus nangis, lalu balik ke Leafenia!"

"He... Hei, kumohon, jangan mengejek mereka..." bela Anisha perlahan. "Masa mereka selemah itu..."

"Ya iyalah, Anishachi!" Yuki langsung hinggap ke punggung Anisha dari belakang. "Mereka kan Leafe Knight paling bego yang pernah kita temui!"

"Ta, tapi..." Anisha tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Eh, sampai kapan kita mau disini nih?" tanya Riku angkuh, memotong perkataan Anisha. "Panas nih... Eh, Anisha! Beliin es krim dong! Uangnya pakai kamu aja dulu!" suruhnya galak.

"Eh?! Ba, baik!" Anisha langsung lari ke tempat es krim.

Setelah Anisha pergi, Yuki langsung berpindah tempat hinggap ke punggung Nadeshiko yang tegap seperti perempuan dewasa. "Nadetchi, Rikuchi, memangnya Anishachi punya uang?"

"Pastilah punya!" bentak Riku kasar. "Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk selalu membawa uang lebih, kalau-kalau kita pingin minum atau apa!"

"Aih... Anishachi jadi dompett... Kasian banget sih..." desah Nadeshiko.

"Kasian deh Anishachi..." ledek Yuki dalam hatinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Anisha kembali dengan membawa empat batang es krim. "Ee... Maaf telat, teman-teman! Ini es krim strawberry, choco-dark, vanilla, dan teh hijaunya!"

Nadeshiko mengambil es krim strawberry favoritnya, Riku mengambil es krim choco-dark, dan Yuki mengambil es krim vanilla yang dicintainya. Anisha mengambil es krim rasa teh hijau.

Mereka berempat lalu makan dengan tenang.

"Riku!! Nadeshiko!! Anisha!! Yuki!!" muncul sesosok cowok berambut cokelat dan bermata sama, membawa 4 lembar surat. "Kita dapat surat nih!"

"Mana, mana," Riku dengan kalemnya mendekati Ryou, cowok yang dateng itu. "Dari Pretear dan 7 Leafe Knight bego itu?"

"I... Iya..." jawab Ryou sweatdropped. "Riku, kok kamu benci banget sih sama Leafe Knight?"

"ABIS GUE BENCI SAMA SEKELOMPOK COWOK BERISIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!" bentak Riku membuat es krimnya meleleh.

CPLOK!

"Yah, es krim gue ngeleleh... Anisha, beli lagi!" suruh Riku kasar.

"Ba, baik!" Anisha pergi lagi ngebeli es krim choco-dark.

Setelah balik ngebeliin es krim, Anisha langsung memberikan es krim yang dibelinya kepada Riku.

"Eh, apaan nih... Kok malah ada gambar-gambar sapi segala... Ayam juga ada..." ujar Yuki sweatdrop. "Emang tema undangannya pertanian, yah?"

Semua orang sweatdropped.

"Mendingan kita ke rumah Pretear aja," saran Nadeshiko lembut.

"Bener juga..." Riku nepuk tangannya. "Yuk kita pergi!"

--

"Yup, cakenya ditaruh disini..." Kai memando Go dan Ann untuk meletakkan kue tart besar. "Pas! Kalian boleh lepas."

BLEK

Kue tart tergeletak di meja makan. Sudah ada banyak makanan enak terkumpul di meja makan, siap disantap.

"Wow! Himeno udah gak sabar ngabisin mereka semua—ups, maksudnya dimakan bersama Yotsu Naitos, hehehe..." Himeno langsung ketawa diimut-imutin.

Semua karakter HM dan Pretear kecuali Himeno sweatdropped.

"Oke, kita tinggal tunggu aja kedatengan Yotsu Naitos," ucap Claire lega. "Kartu undangannya juga udah disebarin."

"Ke mana?"

"Jelas ke Yotsu Naitos dong! Ke siapa lagi?" omel Jack sok tahu.

BRAKKKK!!

.

.

.

.

5 sosok muncul dari depan pintu rumah Awayuki.

"WOOOOEY, LEAFE KNIGHT BEGO! KALIAN DIMANAA?!" teriak Riku kencang.

"KITA BUKAN LEAFE KNIGHT BE—" Hayate yang keburu naik darah disumpal lap sama Himeno.

"Hayate, sabar... Ini hari ulangtahun mereka disini selama setahun... Sabar, Hayate..."

"Ugh... Iya deh..." keluh Hayate menyerah.

"Ada apa, semuanya?" tanya Ryou alias sang Pritear.

"Selamat! Sudah setahun Yotsu Naitos tinggal di dunia manusia!" Himeno dan Claire memberi selamat. "Selamat! 15 Oktober!!"

Yotsu Naitos pada bengong, khususnya Yuki dan Anisha.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Riku langsung ketawa.

"KHIHIHIHIHIHI!" Nadeshiko ketawa kayak kuntilanak.

"Hi... Hya ha ha ha ha ha!" Anisha juga ikutan tertawa.

"HUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!" Yuki yang tertawa lebih kencang dari semua Yotsu Naitos sambil loncat-loncat hiper.

Ryou yang diem aja bingung sama tingkah Yotsu Naitos.

"Ke... Kenapa malah ketawa?" tanya Cliff bingung.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Karen dan Popuri heran.

Emily langsung nolah-noleh kanan kiri. "Gak ada yang lucu dari kita kok... Memangnya ada apa sih?"

Gray langsung nutup muka, gak tau harus bicara apaan.

"Dasar Leafe Knights bego! Kalian memang bener-bener ditakdirin bego seumur hidup yah..." Riku terus saja mengumpat sambil tertawa.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?!" omel Go jengkel.

"Dasar bodoh! Ini anniversary kita bersebelas! 7 Leafe Knights, dan 4 Yotsu Naitos! 11 pasukan! Ini ulang tahun kedua untuk kalian, dan ini ulang tahun pertama untuk kita!" jelas Yuki.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kita sama-sama mengadakan pesta anniversary bersebelas," jelas Anisha.

"Ung, aku enggak terlalu ngerti, tapi..." Mannen menggaruk kepalanya.

Sasame dan Hayate tersenyum.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

--

Yo! Gue Yuki! *dihajar Anisha*

Oke, oke, gue nyadar kalo gue salah... Gue nyolong fic punya anisha... Gue cuma bercanda! *dikemplang guling dan panci*

Kaburrrr!!!!!

*dikejar AA yang nangis*


End file.
